Meet the Brotherhood
by This is getting old
Summary: Knuckles was never one to talk about his past, especialy to his collage buddies, the 'Chaotix'. Now, over the corse of Summer break, they're about to find out why. Warning, AU and my first time writing in General POV.


Prologue…I guess

"So" Julie said as she slid onto the bench alongside her boyfriend "Just where are we planning to go for our summer break?" Julie eyed him as she said this, making sure that she caught his eye for extra emphasis.

"Hey wrench, wadda think you're talking about! Knux here is going with me en the boys here," Vector thumped down across from Knuckles, glaring at the pink echidna even as the rest of the gang joined them with their respective greetings. "Like he does, EVERY summer!"

"Get a grip Vec, Knuckles doesn't have to stick around with the likes of you every god dammed day!" Both stood up, the glaring intensified and the looks of bloodshed creeping into their gaze-

-which all was promptly ignored by not only their little group, but the entire community collage cafeteria of Station Square. There were only so many fights the two before it got repetitive. That, and Vector would never dare to actually take Julie out in a fight, fearing Knuckles anger. He'd scene it once and he wasn't even at the end of it.

"Vector does bring up a point though," Mighty mumbled between bites, "None of us wants to stick around here for our break, and there's only so many times before taking the shuttle to the Ruins gets kinda boring."

"As nice as Knothole is, Id rather not spend more time then I have to around the 'hog' then I have to"

Before anyone could agree, a muffin hit Mighty in the back of the head, its owner none other then the blue hog himself. Sonic waved a fist at him, as if ready to come at them, but was distracted by none other then his girlfriend, Sally.

Vector was still looking back at him, surprised, but shook his head turning back to the little group, "I don't believe it! That little blue rat can hear us from-"another food item was thrown this time an orange. Vector whipped back, but the hedgehog wasn't even looking in their direction, still deep in conversation with Sally…but his plate was emptier then it probably should have been.

Regardless, everyone agreed to that. Vie connections on both Knuckles and Sally's part, they had once spent a break there, and had somehow, a war of pranks broke out between them and the local kids. They had literally painted the town red on several occasions, and they severely doubted that the residents were looking forward to their next visit.

"Id personally rather not go home this summer either…Dads been checked into a home, so there really isn't anywhere for me to go"

Ray put a hand on Mighty's shoulder, but Mighty just acted as if nothing was said.

"You have something planned, don't you Knuckles?" Everyone looked to Espio, then at Knuckles, questioning.

He sighed, "Im not going to ask how you knew that. But yeah, im going home for the summer…It's been awhile and mom had a new baby and all, so I figure, hey, why not! She was so excided when I told her that she went out and bought me a ticket leaving in a few days…"

Silence. Then…

"That a great idea, why don't we all go see Knuckles home town! It would be great!" Julie started to plan what to do when she met Knuckles folks, wondering what they liked and how she could fool them into thinking she was a proper young lady.

"As much as I dislike the chick, she's right man! It would be great! Think of all the uptight echidnas we could mess around with. There's nothing like turning a society upside down to pass the time! We could finally meet the mystery parents." Vector was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. Knuckles was never one to talk about his own past or even his home, so Vector took this as the ultimate opportunity.

Soon enough, all the 'Chaotix' were rambling about the prospect of an interesting vacation. All but Knuckles, who had his face buried in his hands, and Espio, who was watching him.

End of prologue

Well, crap. I think I just tricked myself into writing a multi chapter fic… Damn.

Eh, it's supposed to be about Knuckles friends meeting his 'family'…the Brotherhood. Im sure as some of you can tell by the title, there is going to be a lot of stupid happenings. Can't wait. The fic was actually inspired by 'Strange Days' by Aurora Der Valani on DA. Or, more specifically buy this little quote –

"_The smell of freshly burnt pancakes filled the room—and to think, out of all of them, Athair was the best cook. "When can I tell if the pancakes are done?" _

"When you can throw them on the ceiling and they don't stick," Sojourner answered in a serious voice. "Fourth-son! Wait—"Spectre began. Too late. Athair had already taken the pan and hurled the pancakes toward the ceiling with all of his strength. And yes, the pancakes were burnt—but only on one side. The other side was totally uncooked, and it was that side that hit the ceiling. Spectre groaned at the "splat" sound they made, and shot a death glare at Sojourner, who was studying his fork with an innocent expression.

Athair hovered in front of the stove, looking up at the two pancakes that decorated the otherwise bare ceiling. He looked toward the others cheerfully. "Nope. Those aren't done yet."

"And we wonder why Knuckles never wants to eat here," Locke sighed." 

Ok, not so little. So, forgive me for lying. And while we are on the topic of forgiving, I'd also like to say that I'm not used to writing in this style as both other fics I have written are in…what, Narration/First person? And if you havent figured it out by now, its AU

And now, I must continue brainstorming on how I'm going to continue 'See and Seem" shameless plug


End file.
